The present invention relates generally to welding and other metal-working systems, and particularly to evacuation hoods used in such systems for extracting hot gases, smoke and fumes created during the processes.
Many welding processes, and similar metal-working operations, have become commonplace throughout industry. In both manual and automated applications, welding often takes place in dedicated locations, sometimes referred to as weld cells, which may include individual welding systems, or more complete production lines for creating various assemblies of workpieces. Most such welding involves metal inert gas (MIG) processes, although other processes including stick welding, tungsten inert gas (TIG) welding, plasma cutting, grinding, and so forth may take place in the dedicated locations.
In many such settings it is desirable to extract hot gases, smoke and fumes created during the processes, at least, while the process is ongoing. Various hoods, extraction systems, and similar devices have been devised for this purpose. In general, such systems often include a hood or other intake coupled to a conduit that draws the gases, smoke and fumes from the worksite to various filters, blowers, air recirculation and exhaust components. Certain drawbacks are often associated with existing evacuation systems, however. For example, the systems may not accommodate different sizes and configurations of weld cells or welding locations. Moreover, while some screening and filtration may be provided, certain existing systems may allow for the intake of particulate matter and even sparks from the process. It would be advantageous to allow such a particulate matter to be eliminated from the gases extracted from the work location, although existing systems do little to advance this goal.
There is a need, therefore, for improved extraction systems for welding and similar metal working applications.